Caboodle
by XStrawberryTongueX
Summary: He didn't know why, she didn't want to admit it, but somewhere between their banters, the brutal killings of both Darkspawn and people, morally challenging decisions, and ending the Blight, they fell in love. Alistair/Morrigan, Spoilers, Sex, Violence
1. Fraternize

_[Disclaimer: BioWare owns Dragon Age: Origins, not me.]_

_I'm surprised to find barely any Alistair x Morrigan fanfics on here. For some odd, ODD reason, I happen to love this couple unconditionally. I always thought of their banters as flirting. Plus, it doesn't hurt that I hate the Male Cousland x Morrigan pairing. And I'd think the sex scene between the two would spark some inspiration! But, alas, no._

_Anyways, this is pretty much a bunch of little scenes my mind came up with, showing what I hope is their budding relationship straight from the beginning (kind of, skipped a few parts) to the end.. and epilogue, of course. Hopefully I captured their personalities correctly. I suck at that kind of stuff, after all._

_I was planning on making this a one-shot, BUT, because there were so many scenes, I decided to split all the scenes into separate chapters. Anyways, please do enjoy__. Title from one of their banters.__  
_

* * *

"I do wonder…" Morrigan's voice spoke.

Alistair lifted his head from where it was looking down at his armor to look up at the raven haired woman standing before him. Odd that she would walk all the way across camp to speak to _him_ of all people. After all, it became established the moment he and Morrigan met that they would be rivals for the rest of their (his) short life.

Morrigan was looking down at him, no doubt waiting to see that she had his undivided attention. Once she realized that she did, she continued.

"Is it permissible for two Grey Wardens to…" Morrigan brought her index finger to her very full, plum colored bottom lip. "…what is the word I search for…?" she drawled out.

A moment passed by before Alistair realized he was holding his breath. He realized his throat was dry so he swallowed, then quickly licked his also dry lips.

"…caboodle?" he offered, voice soft but he hoped still had a joking sound to it.

"Fraternize," she said flatly, dropping her hand. Her eyes were cold as always, but Alistair was taken aback not by the stare but by what she meant when she used that word.

He stopped cleaning his armor and straightened his back, looking up at her defiantly.

"What's wrong with _fraternizing_?" he spat at her.

Morrigan's left eyebrow shot up for just a moment, obviously a little shocked that Alistair was actually giving her some attitude. Then her mouth started to creep into a sly grin and Alistair hoped she didn't see him gulp.

"It seems most… undisciplined-," Alistair opened his mouth to retort, but Morrigan quickly cut him off, "-for an organization that _claims_ it will do _whatever_ is necessary to end the Darkspawn threat."

Alistair pursed his lips. Clearly she was talking about how friendly he and Elissa had become. It was even clearer how she disapproved of it. Many snark replies came to his mind, but in the end, all he said was:

"One thing has nothing to do with the other."

That damnable grin on her pale face was still there.

"Oh no?" she asked, clearly enjoying his discomfort. "Well," she shifted from foot to foot, but not uncomfortably, "what if a Warden was forced to choose between the Warden he loved and ending the Blight?" her thin eyebrows rose up. "What should his choice be?" Her voice was calmly conversational, Darkspawn take her.

It threw Alistair back, though. At first he didn't know what to say, but even when he came up with an answer, he stammered over his words.

"Th-_that_," both of Morrigan's eyebrows rose upon hearing his stammer and clearly she knew he was cornered. He continued on anyways. "..is-is a ri-ridiculous question."

Morrigan's grin was replaced by a smirk.

"And I have my answer," the way she looked at him now was like a fox about to eat a rabbit. "Most kind of you," she said softly, her voice low with a tint of… Alistair didn't know what it was.

Without another word, she turned around to walk back to her campsite, and as much as Alistair despaired afterwards, he couldn't help but notice the tantalizing way in which her hips swayed.

* * *

_No, the scenes are not so closely related to the banters in the game. I wanted this to be the first one because.. well it's where I got the title from so... yeah._


	2. Golden Mirror

"What is that?"

Alistair stopped poking at his hair to look up, shocked to realize it was Morrigan looking down at him with a shocked expression matching his own.

"What's… _what_?" he drawled out slowly, registering the words but not understanding the question.

She pursed her lips.

"The thing you have in your hand," she pointed a single long purple fingernail at it.

"Oh, this?" He twirled the medium-sized golden mirror in his hand delicately. "I bought it from a stand in here. It was…" he looked around, trying to remember the direction of the vender he got it from. "..over there." He pointed a chin to his right. "Though I only saw one of them there. Doubt the person would have another." He continued twirling it in his hand, loving the way the lights bounced off of its shiny coat. "I thought I could use it. Easier to fix my hair and shave now, since I no longer have to have to use my shield or a pond to look at myself," he grinned up at Morrigan, but it immediately faded when he saw her expression.

She was looking down at it with… longing and… was that sorrow? Her brows were knit together, her lips parted, golden eyes a bronze color now. To Alistair, she looked like she was close to crying. For a mirror?

_Do girls obsess over mirrors?_ Alistair thought.

"It's… so close to that one…" he heard her mumble, but Alistair almost fell off the bench he was sitting on when he saw her bottom lip quiver.

"Woah! Woah!" He immediately stood up, raising his hands in defense. Defense for what? Making her cry over a mirror? It didn't matter, she looked like she was about to cry, and if the other party members saw her like this, fingers would be pointing at him. "Are-are you trying to manipulate me into getting this mirror? Cause if you are-"

"Don't be foolish," Morrigan spat, quickly turning her head to the right, her thick bangs shielding her face from him. "I…" she paused for a moment, angry voice dying down, but when she spoke again her voice was dripped in poison. "I have no need for that _ridiculously girly_ mirror, you _blubbering buffoon_."

Alistair's eyebrow twitched. Immediately, he forgot that just a moment ago Morrigan was gazing at his mirror like it was her night and day. Right now she was insulting _him_.. and the mirror! He felt his temper rise, and he made no attempt to calm it.

"If it's so _ridiculously girly_," he mentally high-fived himself for making his voice sound equally angry. "Then why were you looking at it before like it was your _very reason_ for living?"

Morrigan actually looked taken aback by his words. He mentally braced himself for an insult that's sure to be twice as deadly. What she said literally made him stumble backwards into the bench.

"I… apologize," she said in a low voice, startlingly devoid of any anger or frustration.

Alistair had to sit back down on the bench again. He placed a hand over his heart and yes, he could feel it thumping erratically. Was this_ Morrigan_ he was talking to? His expression must have voiced as much, for she quickly spoke.

"J-just… just forget it," now Morrigan was stumbling over her words. Sweet Maker...

Giving him no chance to say anything, Morrigan began walking away- not before one last brief glance at the mirror however. Alistair stared at her retreating back for a few moments before looking down at the mirror still in his hands. He looked at it for a while before something clicked in his mind.

_Could it be that…_

Alistair mentally slapped himself. At that particular moment, he let himself believe it when people said he wasn't the most cunning person in the world. Because right now, he felt that was all too true. He, of all people, should know how someone can feel so attached to a mundane object; how their eyes get glossy and their palms start sweating when they're standing so close to it.

_Oh, but of course, me being the oblivious fool that I am, wouldn't have realized it._

Sighing, he stood up and began walking in the direction he remembered Morrigan walking away to.

It didn't take long for him to find her buying some goods from a stand. He saw her eyes look to the right, catch his eye, flick to the mirror (_damn_ did she really love this mirror) then quickly look away. He sighed. Morrigan was nowhere near as subtle as she liked to believe. The raven-haired woman turned to leave.

"Morrigan," he called out, voice loud enough to make her stop in her tracks.

Alistair quickly strode up to her, until he was standing right in front of her. He was looking down at her, but Morrigan refused to look at him, instead focusing her attention on the molting lava and rocks to her right.

"Is there something you need," she said in her regular calm-yet-exasperated voice.

"Not what I need," he said as calmly and flatly as he could manage, but he could feel the beating of his heart quicken pace just a bit.

Then, he quickly grabbed her empty left hand and placed the golden mirror in it. She jumped immediately, and if it weren't for the fact that he was gripping both her hand and the mirror tightly, it surely would've fallen to the floor and break.

"What-"

Alistair quickly cut her off.

"It's what _you_ need."

He allowed the woman time to calm down and regain her composure. When he felt her long, slim fingers curl around the stem of the mirror, he let go of both of them.

"Hope you like it," he whispered to her softly before he quickly turned and walked away.

He'll never know the searing look the witch gave to his back.

* * *

_Am I the only one that finds Morrigan to be absolutely adorable when she's close to tears? I really hate how people make Alistair so oblivious. He's really not._


	3. Jealousy

She doesn't know why (or rather, she refused to think of why), but her head feels light-headed every time she sees their bodies mesh together at camp, no doubt sucking on each other's face. Actually, her head _starts off_ light-headed. The longer they go at it, the worse she feels, until she doubles over, feeling like she's about to hurl out her dinner. Was it because she actually felt something for that idiot (an idea she's entertained before, but labeled as him simply being the handsome lad he is), or because the two had the uncanny ability to smooch away whenever she ate a less than appetizing dinner?

_What does that man see in her? _Morrigan asked herself one night when their kissing was more annoying than usual.

_Something he likes- something you don't have. _A voice in the back of her mind spoke.

"How wonderful," Morrigan lifted her hand to wipe away the drool and leftover barf from the corner of her mouth. "I'm hearing voices in my head now."


	4. Snogging

"Alistair," Elissa said.

Morrigan couldn't stop herself from flinching- that girl's voice made her ears bleed.

_What does she want from him now?_ Morrigan thought.

Morrigan was shopping in The Wonders of Thedas for herbs when Alistair and Elissa walked in, chatting away, _holding hands. _Now they were standing only a few paces away from her, Elissa's back against the bookshelves.

"I want to kiss you," she said lowly, no doubt trying to sound seductive. Morrigan had to snort. That girl was about as seductive as Oghren.

"Oh?" Alistair's voice sounded, clearly shocked. "B-But what about our audience?" Was he talking about her or the Tranquil Proprietor, who felt absolutely no emotions whatsoever, because they were the only other people in the shop. "You.. you don't think," he trailed off, and Morrigan could feel Alistair's gaze on her. Ah, Alistair, ever the modest Chantry _dumbass_.

Morrigan heaved a sigh. Might as well play her part.

"Oh, go right on ahead," she said, making her voice sound sarcastic and dry. "You are both already making me ill," to seal the deal, she nonchalantly flipped a page in the Potent Heal Poultice recipe book. Her ears heard Alistair chuckle softly.

"Killing two birds with one stone. I could get used to this." The two weren't quiet when they kissed.

Sighing heavily, Morrigan closed the book and made way for the door, leaving the book on the counter. When it was closed and she was outside, she let her head drop, released the bag she was holding, and finally let go of the breath she was holding. Slowly, she raised her hands, palms up, and it was unmistakable how they shook. They shook just as much as her legs shook, just as much as her entire body. Even her lips shook.

"Damn it all," she cursed.

She wanted to set something on fire, _right now. _Instead, she leaned her back against the door, head still down, body still shaking, and waited for the beating of her heart to slow its pace.

* * *

_Amazing how our hormones get the best of us._

_I couldn't think of a title short enough to fit for this one, so I used the term 'snogging' I remember hearing from the 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince' movie ^_^_


	5. Stupidity

"Why do you always go on about how stupid I am?"

Morrigan peered up from her book to squint her eyes questioningly at Alistair. Today in Denerim, it was a bright sunny day, and they were both sitting outside a restaurant in one of the round tables, waiting for the return of their companions as well as their food. The bright sun actually strained her eyes a bit, for until now Morrigan had been silently looking down, reading a Lyrium Recipe book while Alistair did something she had no care to notice. She rather enjoyed the silent Alistair, but as always, he had to spoil it for her.

_Had he truly just asked her that question_? A voice spoke in her mind.

Yes, he just did, because he was looking at her, no doubt awaiting an answer.

"If you need to ask the question…" she trailed off, letting the unspoken words be her answer.

"You know," he feigned a hurtful, childish tone, no doubt making a joke out of this. "It hurts my wittle feewings when you say that."

"Are you sure it hurts your _feewings_," she decided to use that word to make himself seem ever the child, "or your _ego_?"

To her shock, he actually paused to think about it.

"I think both," he finally said.

Morrigan snickered.

"But really though," he sat up straighter, expression serious. "Why do you always make fun of my intelligence? Because I'm clearly not as knowledgeable as you are? That doesn't make me stupid in _general _though."

Morrigan breathed out a sigh, and it wasn't until now that she realized how _hot_ it was outside. When she shifted in her chair, she felt the sweat gathered on her surprisingly numb buttocks, making the robes cling uncomfortably to her thighs. It felt like she just had her moon blood all of a sudden and it was dripping all over her clothes. Even though her hair was put up into a bun, sweat still trickled down her neck.

After a moment of what she hoped was discreet shifting to make herself more comfortable, she rested her elbows on top of the book and rested her chin on top of her entwined fingers, staring blankly at the man in front of her. She carefully went over her words in her mind.

"What makes me think you are a stupid,_ stupid_ man," she said slowly, forcing herself not to feel any remorse when she saw him flinch, "are the utterly _stupid decisions_ you make."

Alistair flinched, confusion etched onto his handsome (what's with the adjective?) features.

"Stupid-"

"Decisions," she finished for him. She scoffed at his unchanging confused expression. "Need I explain?"

"Please do," he said softly.

Morrigan rolled her eyes and allowed another scoff to escape her lips.

"Well," she moved her arms to closed the book under them before placing them comfortably on top of the table, "letting Elissa do the leading when _you_ should be the leader was your first stupid decision."

"She's a great leader!" Alistair exclaimed as soon as she finished the sentence, appalled at her for talking so lowly of his girlfriend. "And even if she weren't, she a damn better one than me."

"And how would you know since you've never actually lead?"

He stared blankly at her, but no reply came out. Morrigan chuckled.

"Another stupid decision," she went on, "was letting yourself fall for your Junior Grey Warden."

Alistair sputtered, and Morrigan almost though he was about to choke on his own saliva. But instead, he quickly regained his composure (she silently applauded his ability to do so) to narrow his eyes at her.

"That wasn't a stupid decision," he whispered slowly, his voice menacing.

"No?" She moved her fingers to her hair to play with the strands poking out of her bun.

He continued to stare at her, eyes still narrowed, lips set in a straight line.

"No," he finally whispered darkly.

Morrigan 'hmphed' then smirked. Alistair's expression didn't waver.

"Well then," she stood up swiftly, knocking her seat back in the process but not really giving a damn that it disrupted the customers sitting behind her. His now dark brown eyes, almost black underneath the shadows cast by his long eyelashes, followed her every move. She smirked down at him. "It seems I have been proven wrong."

Behind her, Leliana called out for the two of them to come their way. Neither of them so much as looked at their other party members, eyes still fixated on each other.

"It's _not_ the stupid decisions you make that makes you dumb," she turned around and started to head for the rest of their team. "You really are just a stupid man," she called out over her shoulder, knowing he heard her, not even turning around to see his expression even though she would have loved to.

* * *

Woot, been meaning to get that one off my chest. Tension FTW.


End file.
